Fastlane 2017
Fastlane 2017 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for the Raw brand. It took place on March 5, 2017 at the Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. This was the third event in the Fastlane chronology. Background Fastlane featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. On the January 2, 2017, episode of Raw, Goldberg was the first guest on The Kevin Owens Show, where he confronted WWE Universal Champion Kevin Owens. Goldberg declared that he would win the Royal Rumble on January 29 and face the Universal Champion at WrestleMania 33. After eliminating Brock Lesnar from the Royal Rumble match but failing to win, Goldberg accepted Lesnar's challenge for a final match at WrestleMania 33 after interrupting Owens' and United States Champion Chris Jericho's promo. After Owens mocked Goldberg, Goldberg then challenged Owens for the Universal Championship at Fastlane. Jericho accepted the match on the behalf of Owens, and it was made official later that night. Owens was initially mad at the decision, but conceded, knowing that Jericho would have his back in the match. The following week, however, Owens turned on Jericho during Jericho's "Festival of Friendship" for Owens, brutally attacking Jericho, who was taken to a medical facility. On the February 20 episode, Owens shifted his focus to Goldberg. He insulted Goldberg and stated that he would outsmart him at Fastlane. Owens then stopped short of explaining his attack on Jericho. Goldberg appeared the following week to address the comments made by Owens and promised that he would defeat Owens and be the WWE Universal Champion going into his WrestleMania 33 match with Lesnar. Owens came out, touted how he had defeated everyone he had faced, and then said that he would end Goldberg at Fastlane. Also on the January 2 episode of Raw during the first edition of The Kevin Owens Show, Braun Strowman announced that he would be in the Royal Rumble match. Roman Reigns came out to confront those in the ring and declared that he would defeat Kevin Owens for the WWE Universal Championship at the Royal Rumble. After a stare down, Reigns and Goldberg double-speared Strowman. At Royal Rumble, Strowman attacked Reigns during his WWE Universal Championship match against Owens. The following night on Raw, Strowman revealed that he had helped Owens retain the title due to his dislike of Reigns and because Owens had promised him a title shot. Owens denied this, but Strowman showed footage confirming his claim. General Manager Mick Foley then scheduled the match for later that night, where Strowman won by disqualification when Reigns interfered in the match and attacked Strowman. On the February 6 episode of Raw, after easily dispatching of four local competitors, Strowman demanded better competition from Foley, who then scheduled Strowman to face Reigns at Fastlane. During Reigns' match against Samoa Joe later that night, Strowman came out and caused a distraction for Reigns, allowing Joe to win. Strowman then attacked Reigns. The following week, Reigns demanded to face Strowman that night but Commissioner Stephanie McMahon denied his request and warned Reigns that if he interferes in the match between Strowman and Mark Henry, his Fastlane bout with Strowman would be canceled. Due to this, Reigns waited until after the match to confront Strowman. After Strowman defeated Henry, Reigns came out and performed two Superman Punches on Strowman, but got powerslammed. On the February 20 episode, after Strowman defeated Big Show, Reigns again confronted Strowman, but was again overpowered. The following week, Strowman demanded to have a contract signing with Reigns so that Reigns would not back out of their match. Reigns came out for the contract signing and a brawl ensued immediately. At Royal Rumble, Neville captured the WWE Cruiserweight Championship by defeating Rich Swann. The following night on Raw, Neville came out for a "coronation", but was interrupted by Swann, who stated that he would get a rematch, and then a brawl ensued. The next night on 205 Live, it was revealed that Swann got injured during their confrontation on Raw. On the February 6 episode of Raw, Austin Aries revealed to Neville that a Fatal 5-Way Elimination match between T.J. Perkins, Tony Nese, Cedric Alexander, Noam Dar, and Jack Gallagher was scheduled for the following night on 205 Live to determine the number one contender for Neville at Fastlane. The next night on 205 Live, it was announced that Nese suffered an injury on Raw and that his spot would be taken by the winner of a match between Mustafa Ali and Ariya Daivari; Ali defeated Daivari to qualify for the Fatal 5-Way match later on. In the Fatal 5-Way, Gallagher last eliminated Perkins to become the number one contender. On the February 20 episode of Raw, the two had a contract signing. A short scuffle occurred and Neville retreated. The next night on 205 Live, Gallagher defeated Nese to show that he was ready for Neville at Fastlane. The following episode of Raw, Neville teamed with Nese to face Gallagher and Perkins, which Gallagher won for his team when he made Nese submit. On the following 205 Live, Neville addressed the entire cruiserweight locker room. He said that 205 Live was supposed to showcase the best cruiserweights, but faltered before his arrival. He was interrupted by Gallagher, and the two brawled with Gallagher getting the upper hand. On the Royal Rumble pre-show, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson defeated Cesaro and Sheamus for the Raw Tag Team Championship. Cesaro and Sheamus invoked their rematch clause for the February 6 episode of Raw, but were unsuccessful due to interference from Enzo Amore and Big Cass. This led to a match the following week, where Cesaro defeated Enzo. However, on the February 20 episode, Enzo and Cass defeated Cesaro and Sheamus to become the number one contenders for the Raw Tag Team Championship at Fastlane, and then the following week, Cass defeated Gallows. On the February 13 episode of Raw, Bayley defeated Charlotte Flair to capture her first Raw Women's Championship, thanks to help from Sasha Banks. The following week, Stephanie McMahon told Bayley to give the championship back due to the interference from Banks. Banks came out and defended Bayley, who decided to keep the title. Flair then came out and invoked her rematch clause for Fastlane, and Banks immediately challenged Flair to a match that she won. On the February 27 episode, Bayley and Banks teamed up to face Flair and Nia Jax where Jax pinned Bayley. Afterwards backstage, Banks said she would have Bayley's back in her Fastlane match against Flair. Stephanie appeared, overhearing what Banks had said and scheduled Banks to face Jax at Fastlane. On the February 13 episode of Raw, Samoa Joe, who had his Raw debut match the previous week, had a sitdown interview with Michael Cole about Joe finally making it to Raw after a long career. Joe made a comment about Sami Zayn, stating that he was not like Zayn, who is just happy to be on Raw. Later, after Zayn defeated Rusev, Zayn called out Joe about the comment. He agreed that Joe is not like him because he does not clean up other peoples messes, referring to Joe attacking Seth Rollins on behalf of Triple H. Joe then blindsided Zayn. The following week, Zayn was scheduled to face Kevin Owens, but Joe attacked Zayn before the match, enabling Owens to easily defeat him. On the February 27 episode, after Joe defeated Cesaro, he was interviewed by Charlie Caruso. Caruso asked how Joe has managed to have a huge impact on Raw in such a short time, and Joe said that he came to Raw to hurt people. Zayn then appeared and attacked Joe, and the two were separated by security. Akira Tozawa, who had competed in the Cruiserweight Classic in mid-2016, made his 205 Live debut on the January 31 episode, where he defeated Aaron Solow. During the match, The Brian Kendrick joined the announce team to observe Tozawa. Tozawa then had his Raw debut on February 6, where he defeated Drew Gulak. After the match, Kendrick came out to offer his congratulations and shook his hand. On the following episode of 205 Live, Kendrick praised Tozawa, stating that he sees potential in him. On the February 13 episode of Raw, Kendrick joined the announce team for Tozawa's win over Aria Daivari, where Kendrick referred to Tozawa as his protégé. The next night on 205 Live, Tozawa turned down Kendrick's offer of mentorship, stating that he does not like Kendrick. Also that episode, Rich Swann returned from injury and defeated Noam Dar and trashed talked his girlfriend, Alicia Fox. On the following episode of Raw, Tozawa was scheduled to face Kendrick. Before their match, however, he refused Kendrick's handshake, which led to Kendrick attacking Tozawa and the match not happening. The two then had their match on 205 Live, where Kendrick won by count-out. On the following Raw, after Tozawa defeated Noam Dar, Kendrick came out and attacked Tozawa. A tag team match pitting Tozawa and Swann against Kendrick and Dar was scheduled for the Fastlane pre-show. On the February 28 episode of 205 Live, Tozawa said that he had rejected Kendrick because although he respects him, he wants to make it on his own and that he wants to fight. Match Preview Results ; ; *Pre Show: Rich Swann & Akira Tozawa defeated The Brian Kendrick & Noam Dar (w/ Alicia Fox) (9:21) *Samoa Joe defeated Sami Zayn by knockout (9:45) *Gallows & Anderson © defeated Enzo Amore & Big Cass to retain the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (8:40) *Sasha Banks defeated Nia Jax (8:15) *Cesaro defeated Jinder Mahal (8:20) *The Big Show defeated Rusev (w/ Lana) (8:45) *Neville © defeated Jack Gallagher to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship (12:10) *Roman Reigns defeated Braun Strowman (17:20) *Bayley © defeated Charlotte Flair to retain the WWE Raw Women's Championship (16:55) *Goldberg defeated Kevin Owens © to win the WWE Universal Championship (0:22) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Fastlane *Event gallery DVD release * on DVD External links * Official Website * Kickoff Show on WWE Network * on WWE Network * Raw Talk Fastlane 2017 on WWE Network * (RU) on WWE Network * (JA) on WWE Network * (ZH) on WWE Network * (PT) on WWE Network * (ES) on WWE Network * (DE) on WWE Network * Kickoff Show at CAGEMATCH.net * at CAGEMATCH.net Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2017 pay-per-view events Category:Fast Lane PPV